parakkafandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay Enhancement Act 2017
Written by the Imperial Republic of East Teutonia and the Galactic Dominion of Veridia Prime The Committee for Roleplaying Enrichment shall be a committee of veteran roleplayers whose purpose shall be to mentor, advise, and otherwise help out with the enrichment of the roleplaying experience in the region. These individuals will be charged with cultivating a sense of inclusion and collective storytelling, in order to create a healthy roleplaying environment within the region. Failure to comply with this basic mission and/or failures to uphold the basic rules of the Committee shall be cause for investigation and possible expulsion of a member or members based on the processes included herein. 1) The committee shall be merit based in its membership, with memberships based on the level of experience and quality of work of the player. : a) Any member of the region is eligible to serve on committee should they meet the following criteria: :: i) Have resided in the region for a minimum of one month :: ii) Have a portfolio of work with the region, including at least one testimonial from a fellow player. :: iii) Have the time and dedication necessary to serve in this mentorship-style role for the community. 2) The initial committee shall be formed of three members with the possibility of enlargement of the committee based on a decision and vote of the regional security council and approval of the Chancellor. : a) Tenure for the committee shall be permanent. Members of the committee shall only be removed either collectively or individuals when an infraction is made or if a member or members becomes inactive for 23 days without proper prior notification. 3) Membership shall be nominated by a member of regional security council and then voted on by the entire membership of the council. If the council votes in favor of an individual, the nomination must then be put to the Chancellor for final confirmation. : a) Nominations of individuals should be made with at least one example of quality work produced by the individual while serving as an active roleplayer of the region. : b) Objections made by the Chancellor in the final selection process must include specific reasons for said objections and should be subject to review by the regional security council 4) Once elected, members of the council shall collectively and individually be responsible for monitoring the roleplay activity of the community and offering support to players where it may be deemed necessary. The purpose of the committee is one of educating players and enriching the roleplaying environment of the community. The following are guidelines which the committee shall be collectively and individually responsible to follow: : a) When contacting a member of the community to offer assistance, a member of the committee or the committee as a whole must offer constructive criticism and positive feedback. : b) Committee members must treat other players as they would wish to be treated were the roles reversed. : c) For every point of criticism made, a member must also provide a equal number of positive feedback. : d) For every point of criticism, a member must provide an example of said infraction by the player in question and the provide an example of the correct form made by another player who is not a member of the committee. : e) Committee members should offer assistance in the form of mentoring, shadowing, or otherwise working with a player one-on-one when requested. : f) The use of profanity or profanity laden messages the committee or a committee member to a player is strictly prohibited. : g) The use of condescending tones within messages between committee members and players is strictly prohibited. : h) Committee members shall be required to follow the same rules for roleplay, as established for the community, as all other players of the community. 5) To protect the membership of the community from abuses of power by a member or members of the committee, the following procedures shall be established: : a) Members of the community can log a formal complaint against a member of the committee or the committee as a whole should: :: i) A member of the community feel like they are being abused by the committee or a member of the committee :: ii) If a member or members of the committee have broken procedural rules of the committee. :b) To log a formal complaint, a member of the community should contact the regional Delegate/Chancellor with said complaint and provided evidence. :: i) It shall be the duty of the regional security council to investigate said complaint as well as to collectively vote on a ruling in said case. : c) Should a member of committee be found guilty, they shall be permanently banned from serving on the committee. 6) Before joining the regional map or any roleplay in the region, new players are to send a sample of their roleplay to the committee. : a) The members of the committee will provide feedback to the player in question, regarding how to improve their roleplay to better fit the regional standards. : b) Once the committee has determined that the player in question has achieved the regional standard of roleplaying, the player will be allowed to join the regional map and participate in the region’s roleplay. Category:Legislation